


Defying Physics: Like Charges Attract

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Series: Lost in the Past, Found in the Future? [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, The Batfam equivalent of Brotherly Bonding, Trauma, batfamily, so Jason Todd gives him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: A new relationship is formed.





	Defying Physics: Like Charges Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Jason woke up in a containment cell. He was strapped down. His memory was hazy at best, but he remembered massacring a gang and Bruce not being happy.  _ So what? Maybe Jason did use unwarranted brutality, but they had Gotham’s biggest child prostitution and pronography ring. They didn’t deserve to live anymore.  _ Jason was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Damian standing in front of him, complete with crossed arms and a scowl. “Brat.”

“Todd.”

“Are you just gonna stand there?”

“Father said I was not to release the criminal. Are you a criminal?”

“I think I’m more of an anti-hero.” Damian smirked, and began to undo Jason’s bonds. “Bruce isn’t gonna like this.”

“You did nothing wrong in my eyes.” Jason liked this kid, so he told him.

“I like you, kid.”

“I’m no kid.”

“Yeah, I know. Why are you helping me?”

“Father is an imbecile. You did well, you don’t deserve to go to Arkham.”

“So, Bruce was gonna put me there?” Damian nodded. “Well thanks, Baby bat.” Jason got up and rubbed his wrists. Jason walked out the cell and hopped on his bike. The kid was lingering, Jason figured he wanted to hang out or something. “Wanna come?” Damian didn’t answer, but he grabbed a helmet and got on the bike. They left in a blaze of glory. 

 

They got to Jason’s safehouse in 30 minutes. When they got there, Jason threw his stuff down and flopped on the couch. He was still a bit tired from whatever Bruce gave him. “B’s gonna kill you.”

“Batman doesn’t kill,” Damian said mockingly. Jason chuckled.

“You’re not gonna make it any easier for the man, huh?”

“He doesn’t have to keep me here.” The  _ I know _ when unsaid.

“Dickie’s gonna be worried sick about you.”

“I left a note.”

“How proper. Why’d you really help me? No one else would dare to cross the Batman.”

“I… We are alike.” Jason knew what Damian meant. They both had different definitions of Justice than Bruce. They both killed. They both knew that the only way to stop evil was to stop its heart from beating. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Jason admitted. 

“Do you have any food,” Damian asked as he went into the kitchen and began to pull ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards. 

“I don’t know,” Jason said. He was too tired to actually think of an answer. He began to fall asleep on the couch as he heard the clank of pots and pans. 

…

Jason woke up to see he had been covered with a blanket, and a plate of lukewarm food was sitting on the coffee table. He sat up and looked around. He saw Damian, curled like a cat, sleeping on the floor in front of the sofa. The boy must not want to go home tonight. Jason understood, so he carefully picked the boy up, and put him in Jason’s bed. 

 

Jason walked back into his living room, and looked at the plate. Damian had made some sort of pasta casserole dish. Jason took a small bite, and his mouth was instantly hit with a burst of flavor. Jason practically inhaled the rest of the food, then figured he should probably call Dick. He’d probably be worried if Damian didn’t come home. The phone rang three times before Dick answered.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey, Dickie. Brat’s with me. Bye!”

_ “Jason?! Wait!”  _ Jason stayed on the phone.  _ “When did Dami leave?” _

“You didn’t know he was gone?”

_ “I went on a Titans mission.” _ Jason had wondered why he hadn’t heard from Dick yet.

“Oh, so you haven’t heard of yesterday’s events.”

_ “No. What happened?” _

“Nothing major. I killed a few dozen people and B got his tights in a bunch.”

_ “Jay,”  _ Dick sighed.

“Not now, Dickie. You know, Bruce was gonna put me in Arkham.”

_ “I’ll have to have a talk with him. I keep telling him you’re not crazy.” _

“Thanks.” Jason said, being serious.

_ “Anything for you, Jay. Tell Dami I said hi. Gotta go.” _

“Bye, Dickface.” Dick laughed before hanging up. 

… 

Damian woke up in the middle of the night. He heard something. He listened to the barely there taps of shoe soles. He felt the unknown subject behind him, and turned his head to see Batman. 

 

Damian jumped out of the bed and ran out he room.The went around the small apartment silently until Damian was cornered in the bathroom. His breathing started to increase in frequency. He’d been freaked out about bathtubs since the incident. He even showered in one of the extra bathrooms to avoid the one in his bathroom. “Why’d you let him out?”

“He’s a hero,” Damian defended. His nails were digging into his palms. He was doing his best to slow his breathing down.

“He’s a killer.”

“He’s right here,” Jason interjected holding two guns towards Batman. Jason has perfect aim and knows all the weak spots of the Batsuit. He could kill Bruce if he wanted to. “Get. out.” Bruce reached for Damian. “He can stay.” Jason noticed Damian’s rapid breathing. “Leave now.” Batman gave one last grunt before leaving. “Hey, kid.” Damian didn’t answer. “You okay?” 

Damian wasn’t okay. The second Jason moved out of the doorway to go towards Damian, Damian sprinted out if he bathroom and crawled into an empty cupboard he fell upon while cooking. 

 

Jason called out for Damian. What had the boy so freaked? He looked in the bedroom, then made his way through the house. He was worried, but he didn’t want to admit that to himself. He told himself that he just didn’t want the boy to get into stuff. Kids do that kinda thing. 

 

All the images went through Damian’s head. He could feel it again. The pain, the cold, the fear. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was careful to be quiet. He didn’t want Jason to hear him crying like a child. That was weak. He heard Jason calling out for him, and he sounded pretty worried. So, Damian wiped his tears and answered back.

 

Jason found Damian in one of his empty cabinets. Damian’s breathing was still hard, and he could tell Damian had been crying. His eyes were dilated and his nose was red. He didn’t comment on it. “Hey, buddy,” Jason said softly, “You gonna come out?” Damian didn’t respond, so Jason grabbed him under the armpits, and pulled him out of the cabinet slowly. Jason sat Damian on the sofa and sat by him. 

 

He felt like this situation was more Dick’s domain than his, so he didn’t know what to do. Luckily, Damian didn’t cry or hug or things like that. His breathing normalized, then his eyes began to droop. He had been looking forward the whole time. Jason laid the boy’s head down in his lap, and covered himself and Damian with a blanket. He texted Dick what had happened and went to sleep himself.

… 

When Jason woke up, Damian was gone. He frantically searched for the boy. He was about to call Dick when he saw a note:

 

_ Todd, _

 

_ Thank you for allowing me to stay with you last night.  _

 

_ \--Damian al Ghul _


End file.
